Subversive
Subversives are militant defenders of the wild who use guerilla tactics and sabotage to safeguard the land. While their methods may be morally questionable, subversives dedicate their lives to defending nature and its inhabitants. They believe that Azeroth's welfare and survival depend on the state of the wilderness and the creatures populating it. When nature is destabilized, everything in the world is thrown into anarchy — and everyone suffers. Recent history strengthens this belief, as many men and women already closely tied to nature — such as druids, hunters and scouts — bore witness to the havoc magic and warfare bring. Although subversives have existed for a long time, they are now more convinced than ever that their cause is essential to the future and that the path they walk is the only one worth traveling. Because of their unwavering convictions, subversives strive to defend the fragile balance of nature and protect animals, plants, magical beasts and other creatures that live in the wilderness. Subversives do anything to reach that goal. A subversive spends most of his time in the wild, honing his knowledge of nature and survival skills and testing his mettle against anyone who would harm nature. Subversives are great trackers and survival experts. They are also competent combatants who take full advantage of terrain and positioning when engaged in battle. They often use guerilla tactics, striking at their enemies when they least expect it. Furthermore, subversives know how to build a variety of dangerous, magical traps using natural materials they collect in the wild. These skills, combined with their unwavering dedication, make subversives dangerous opponents.Dark Factions, pg. 72 Subversives in the World Subversives spend most of their time in the wilderness and seldom travel to towns, fortresses or similar settlements, preferring instead to remain close to nature. When they need to journey to a humanoid settlement, they take short trips and stay no longer than is necessary. Almost everyone shuns subversives due to their violent and cruel natures, so subversives know not to overstay their welcomes. Though they may not always agree with their tactics or morals, druids, hunters and scouts view subversives as dedicated members of society — some may even see subversives as necessary. Those who respect nature hold subversives’ ideals in some esteem, though many despise their tactics. The Earthen Ring and Cenarion Circle disapprove of subversives, and consequently most subversives are loners. Although subversives do not presume to know everything, they believe that the cause they defend is righteous. They often seem more concerned about the well-being of plant and animal life than about the safety of their compatriots. In truth, however, this is rarely the case. Subversives are determined to save nature because they believe that doing so is the only way to protect the people who share the world with the creatures living in it. Scholars disagree on subversives’ origins. Alliance sages believe that subversives developed ages ago in night elf society — though the night elves deny this assertion. Regardless of the race actually responsible for its development, the calling of the subversive is widely spread among both night elf and tauren societies, as heroes from both races frequently come to the same conclusions and harbor the same desires to defend nature. Night elves and tauren share their beliefs and knowledge with their allies, and today some humans and orcs also learn the subversive’s mysteries. References Category:Prestige classes Category:Dark Factions